


I Am Your Escape

by imhaving_yourbaby



Series: Sanctuary [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Merlin, Caregiver Merlin, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e04, Episode: s04e04 Aithusa, Family Fluff, Fluff, Little Arthur Pendragon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Merlin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of the fluff, episode AU, little Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhaving_yourbaby/pseuds/imhaving_yourbaby
Summary: Why is Arthur so adorable? Merlin asked himself miserably.orArthur wakes up feeling little.orSeason 4 Episode 4 Episode AU where Merlin is a hopeless caregiver who doesn't know how to deal with an adorable little! Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), platonic relationship - Relationship
Series: Sanctuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	I Am Your Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title and Series Name from Joji's - Sanctuary.
> 
> I really love fluffy age-play, and I couldn't find any for the Merlin fandom, and so I created my own! If you know of any age-play Merlin fandom fics, PLEASE LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS :) 
> 
> If you have any episodes or moments you would like to see with little! Arthur, leave them down below!

_Ok, get the vault keys, that’ll be easy. Arthur never wakes up before I come to wake him myself, so I should be fine. _

Merlin walked into Arthur's chamber, stealthily making his way to the bedside table where the keys were hanging. Crouching down, he looked for the vault keys.

Arthur shifted a bit, causing Merlin to speed up in his search, desperate to find the keys and leave without causing confusion.

_Now, where are these keys, I swear they’re usua-_

“What on Earth are you doing?” Arthur mumbled groggily.

_Shit. _

Merlin smiled a bit, hoping to make Arthur feel more secure. He leaned towards Arthur, stretching a hand to softly brush some hair from his eye. “Nothing my king, why don’t you go back to sleep?” Merlin cooed.

Arthur shifted some more, settling when he was fully on his side, facing Merlin. “But I want to know what you’re doing!” Arthur frowned a bit, still groggy. The crease between his eyebrows increased, and his lips stuck out a bit in a pout. “Ple-please tell me what you’re doing?” Arthur stuttered out, his face getting pink. “I used my manners, Merls, that means you _have _to tell me!”

_Double shit. Arthur was feeling little. _

“Well my chivalrous king, since you asked so nicely, I was looking for woodworms, those nasty things! I didn’t want to frighten you baby, but you are right, if you use manners, I _am _obligated to tell you.” Merlin smiled larger, moving his hand away from Arthur's hair.

“B-but _Merls!_ I haven’t even had breakfast yet, why would you be looking for those nasty worms now?” Arthur moved up a bit, leaning towards Merlin’s hand as it was drifting away.

Merlin complied with Arthur's unspoken command, moving his hand back down to tenderly run his fingers through Arthur's hair. “Do you want to know something interesting, baby?” Merlin asked, gently massaging the King's scalp.

Arthurs eyes fluttered, enjoying being petted, “Ple-please tell me, Merls.”

“Well, lovely, woodworms are most active in the mornings, before anyone rises from their beds. They sneak around stealing your wood!”

Arthur stifled his giggle, dramatically making his eyes widen, he gasped, “Merls! You have to catch all of the woodworms! They cannot be allowed to steal my wood!”

“But of course, my lord! No one can be allowed to steal the King's wood!” Merlin’s smile grew as he started laughing, and Arthur started letting out his giggles. “We’re so silly, aren’t we?’ Merlin leaned up running his fingers through Arthur's sides, letting his giggles intensify.

“N-no, not m-me, Merls! You’re the s-silly one!” Arthur shrieked, his face turning redder by the second.

“Me!? Oh, you’re in for it now!” Merlin dug his fingers sharply into Arthur's sides, causing him to wiggle around, his giggles filling the room.

This went on for a couple of minutes before Merlin slowly started withdrawing his fingers. Exhausted, Arthur slumped back into his bed, his eyes closed, and shallow breaths puffing through his lips. “Me-Merls, I’m tired again, can I go back to sleep?” Arthur asked, his eyes squinting open a bit to stare at Merlin.

_Why is Arthur so adorable? _Merlin asked himself miserably. 

“You can rest your eyes for a bit, I will be back soon, so that you may start with your day, alright baby?” Merlin leaned down, and pecked Arthur on the forehead, “Have a good rest, little King.”

Merlin walked out of the room, content. _I really was not expecting Arthur to be little, but I suppose with all of the Morgana shmuck it is to be expected that Arthur is stressed. _

_Should I even leave to go get the egg? The egg… which I need a key for! A key which I left in Arthur's room! _Merlin groaned and ran a hand down his face, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

I wrote this with inspiration from [this scene.](https://images.app.goo.gl/UwCz3SmYtTV2biSb6)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have any episodes or moments you would like to see with little! Arthur, leave them down below :)


End file.
